


eat lunch with me

by faeriedisaster



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, so srry, they're third years but its only mentioned in passing like three times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:35:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faeriedisaster/pseuds/faeriedisaster
Summary: kageyama and hinata eat lunch together the day after they get together. talking ensues





	eat lunch with me

“Dumbass Hinata!”

Hinata looked up from the paper he had been pointing at and smiled. “Hi, Kageyama!” He waved and Kageyama heard a loud _thump thump_ go through his chest. 

Why was he so nervous? They'd eaten lunch together before. _Yeah_ , a little voice whispered, _but never as boyfriends_. He'd been too giddy with the knowledge that they were a couple and not just the freak duo yesterday for it to really register but now that it had...

____

____

“E- eat- will- do you to want eat lunch with me!” Oh. That came out much louder than intended. Not to mention a lot more stumbly. 

Hinata brightened immediately. 

“Yeah, of course! Gimme a second!” Thank god Kageyama was spared the embarrassment of seeming overly enthusiastic as Hinata’s reply was just as loud. 

He exhaled through his lips and raised his eyes to the ceiling. Why couldn’t he act normally today? His mind was extra full of Hinata today, and he had no idea why. Nope, never mind, he absolutely knew why. What was so different now though?They had already known they liked each other before they got together. Almost nothing had changed.

Hinata tugged at his arm, snapping him out of his thoughts, and he followed after, staring at the back of that bouncing orange head. 

Everything had changed.

They settled into a bench, or more accurately, Hinata flopped and Kageyama sat down,so nervous he thought his brain might explode. Hinata unwrapped his bento and stuck a bite of rice into his mouth. Kageyama did the same, albeit much more jerkily. He sighed and willed his body to function the way it normally did.

They sat in silence with Kageyama staring blankly ahead and Hinata staring at his food, seemingly lost in thought. 

Finally, _finally _, he spoke. “Kageyama?”__

____

____

He turned and found a pair of extremely confused brown eyes staring up at him. “Yeah?”

“Are you okay? You seem weird, like, weirder than usual weird.”

Kageyama stuck a hand out and buried it in Hinata’s curls. 

“I am not weird!”

“You are! Mr.I Glare At Everything And Everyone Including Yachi-San Who is An Angel!” Hinata grabbed Kageyama’s wrist. “Anyways, that's besides the point. You're just-”

Hinata peered up in a way that made Kageyama’s heart beat so fast he thought he would drop dead right there. “Do you- do you not want to be my boyfriend?”

Kageyama covered his face - which he was sure was the color of a tomato at this point - with his free hand and removed the other from Hinata's head. “D- dumbass. Of course I want to be your boyfriend. I'm just-” he turned away so thought he nearly snapped his neck. “it's embarrassing. I don't want to say it.”

Hinata pulled Kageyama’s hand away from his face and shoved their faces close enough for their noses to touch. “Say it! You have to!”

Kageyama flinched backwards in surprise. “Why do I have to?”

“Suga-san said so! He said that communication is the key to a healthy relationship!”

“You told Suga-san about us?”

Hinata’s face morphed into guilt. “Was I not supposed to? We were texting and he asked if we were finally together and I said we were”

“Finally together? What do you mean ‘finally together.’”

“Everyone knew we liked each other. They were just waiting for us to kiss or something.”

Kageyama let out a quiet strangled noise and smushed his hand into Hinata’s face. “Don't say things like that so casually, dumbass.” 

Hinata frowned. 

“Why not?”

“It's just-”

“This was not the point of the conversation! What's so embarrassing that you can't say it?”

Hinata's eyebrows were scrunched together cutely, and Kageyama was suddenly aware of how very in-public they were. Damn it. He wanted to kiss that stupid pouty expression away, but the only thing hiding them from view of their classmates was… nothing. 

“I… I don't know how to be a boyfriend. What if I do it wrong?” Kageyama blurted, looking down at lap. 

“Eh? _That's_ what you were embarrassed about? I don't know how to be a boyfriend either. What's wrong with that? We can learn together!”

Impossibly, Kageyama's face burned even redder. “D- don't say things like that with such a straight face, dumbass!”

Hinata grinned, his eyes crinkling at the corners. “I love you, Kageyama.”

Kageyama turned away and brought his hand to cover his face again. “Idiot. Sh- shut up and eat your lunch.”

He stuffed a stir fried carrot into his mouth and chewed perhaps a little too violently. 

“I… I love you too.” The words were quiet and shy but undeniably there. Hinata bounced up in his seat. 

“Uwah! You said it!”

“Of course I said it!” Kageyama turned his baby-killer glare on him. “Why wouldn’t I say it!”

Hinata seemed to melt in his seat and his smile was so bright Kageyama nearly had to look away. “You really do have a cute side, Kageyama.”

Kageyama’s eye twitched. “What's that supposed to mean…”

His face was heating up again damn it. 

“It just means that you're cute.” Hinata says, leaning over to kiss him on the cheek. 

Kageyama thought he might physically explode. 

“We're in public, you idiot!”

“Yeah, so?”

Kageyama stuffed a bite of stir-fry in his mouth and grumbled.

“Do you not want people to know?” 

Why wouldn't he want people to know? Hinata was adorable and nice and he liked volleyball as much as Kageyama did. Why would he want to hide being in a relationship with him?

“That’s not it! I just- I don't want to share you.”

“I'm not kissing everyone else on the cheek?”

“I just don't want them to see you be all-” Kageyama groaned and ran a hand through his hair. “Nevermind.”

“No, I wanna hear!”

“What if someone sees and falls for you!”

“That's okay. I'll still only like you.”

Kageyama let out a small ‘peep’ and buried his face in his hands. “Shut up.”

He was suddenly struck by how very young they were. Most people didn't find their soulmates at seventeen. High school relationships rarely lasted. _College _relationships rarely lasted. How long would “I'll only like you” really last?__

__“You think too much, Kageyama.”_ _

__He lifted his head and looked at Hinata. “Well one of us has to do it.”_ _

__“Mean!”_ _

__Hinata's fists found Kageyama’s arm and he snorted. For someone with such powerful spikes his punches sure were weak._ _

__“Don't think about it so much, okay? Just be happy with what we have right now, yeah?”_ _

__“Did you steal that line from a movie?”_ _

__“Shut up! I did not!”_ _

__Kageyama scoffed and turned back to his food, a small smile on his lips. “Eat your lunch, dumbass.”_ _

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall this is probably really super fukig out of character but listen bro ive had writers block for like a month and i want to be dead. 
> 
> my main tumblr [xinhuas](http://xinhuas.tumblr.com/)  
> my writing tumblr [jvrdaparem](http://jvrdaparem.tumblr.com/).  
> twitter [faeriedisaster](https://twitter.com/faeriedisaster)  
> instagram [faeriedisaster](https://www.instagram.com/faeriedisaster/)


End file.
